


green means go

by girlsarewolves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: How can you resist a sex toy when it perfectly matches the color of your superhero outfit?





	green means go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> I haven't written actual smut in like, a couple of years I think? And all of a sudden I write 4k+ word pegging fic with a pairing I started shipping as a joke? Welp. Also there's no backstory given on how these two became a thing, this is just about the sex. Feedback is appreciated. :)

* * *

"Hey, so, I kind of got you - us - something the other day," Kara says, settled astride Oliver's lap, hair a mess from his hands tangled up in it, and her face the tiniest bit flushed, and he thinks - _fuck, I want to her out of her clothes, I want to see that face every day_ \- and tries to focus on what she's telling him.  
  
"And, if you're not comfortable with it, that's totally fine! I mean, it was kind of an impulsive purchase, and, honestly, I can't even believe I went in the store, let alone bought anything, but I thought, we've talked about trying new things, and this is definitely new - at least for me - but the color was just, so perfect, you know?" She laughs sheepishly as her ramble comes to an end, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Um, Kara? You haven't told me what it is."  
  
Kara's cheeks pinken and she laughs again. "Right! That, would help. How about I show you?" She doesn't wait for his answers, she's already off his lap and out of the room - he groans at the sudden absence of her warmth and weight  - and then she's trotting out from the bedroom with a black, logoless bag in hand. "Like I said, this is, new for me. And not something I desperately want to try! Only if you're game."  
  
Oliver licks his lips, shifts slightly to try and ease some of the pressure between his legs, and nods. "Of course, but I have to say, you've definitely piqued my interest."  
  
"Right. Okay." She nods, expression a strained attempt at serious and neutral as she sets the bag on the coffee table and pulls out a long box. Her lower lip is sucked between her teeth once it's out, eyes darting between him and the box, anxious and waiting for his reaction.  
  
He almost sputters, dry-mouthed, when he sees what it is. Whether it's the sight of Kara holding a box with an image of what's inside it or the thought of her actually going into a sex shop and buying that thing - or if it's just that he realizes now what she meant about the color and how perfect it really is, Oliver can't help but laugh even while his dick twitches and face flushes hot because _damn_.  
  
Oh, he's game all right.  
  
"Is that a 'wow I can't believe Kara Danvers bought a strap-on' laugh or a 'I'm uncomfortable and surprised' laugh?"  
  
Oliver stands up from the sofa and comes over, kissing Kara gently and taking the box from her hands. "The former, mixed with some surprise but in a good way," he assures her, one hand moving to brush out some of the tangles he made in her hair. "And also I can't believe they had a dildo in 'The Arrow' green."  
  
Kara snorts at that, hands moving to her hips. "Oh, believe me, they had some wilder colors and styles. There was another one bigger than that and it was bright pink - and not hot pink, either? But this soft pink, like bubblegum pink." She giggles at the memory, and Oliver laughs too because that's quite a visual. Her laughter quiets and she sucks her lower lip back between her teeth, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, arms now folding over her chest, and she's looking at the box, then up at him. "I'm not unfamiliar with strap-on sex, in theory, as a concept. But never really thought about it as something for me, and if you don't want to-"  
  
"I do," Oliver finds himself saying before she can even finish. He's surprised by just how much he wants to, how excited the very thought of it is getting him - of trying this out and trying it out with Kara. "To be honest it's always been something I'm open to. And I like the idea of us trying out something new for both of us, together."  
  
Her smile lights up the room, and Kara throws her arms around his neck, her grin against his lips impossible to miss. There's a nervous energy to her movements, the way she almost seems to vibrate against him, and Oliver can't deny that the feeling's mutual. "So, bedroom? I think we might be more comfortable and everything there," she whispers before kissing him again, and despite their shared nerves, there's a familiar shift in her that Oliver recognizes is her starting to take lead.  
  
"Yeah. Bedroom sounds good." He licks his lips when she pulls away, her expression calmer, her body still vibrating but she takes him by the hand and leads the way. He likes this side of her, enjoys the thrill that goes through him when she takes the reins. They take turns, sure, but Kara more often than not lets him lead, lets him steer things - he thinks it's partly more natural for her, partly a fear of going too hard.  
  
Not that she ever has. Her control over her own strength even when things get overwhelming is, to put it mildly, remarkable.  
  
"You said you've been open to this, so that means you've thought about it, right?" she asks, and when he nods, she continues. "So tell me about that, tell me how you want this - I want to know where to start, what would make this good for you." She's still flushed a little pink but it's more lust than embarrassment or any nerves. Now that they've agreed to this, now that she knows he wants it, she's not afraid to take that control, dive right in with him.  
  
_Fuck_ , he wants her so much.  
  
Mouth dry, Oliver holds up the box, staring at the image on it as he begins to open it up. "I want to be on my back, at least the first time," he tells her, meeting her gaze. "I want to see your face, I want you to see mine," he whispers, trembling with his own nerves and excitement, swallowing, licking his lips, almost groaning at the way her eyes darken with lust as he talks. "I want you watching me while I touch myself as you fuck me."  
  
Kara lets out a sharp rush of air and yanks him forward, kissing him with teeth and tongue and moans against his mouth. "I can do that," she whispers before biting his lower lip, gently, suckling for a moment then trailing kisses down his throat and biting just above his racing pulse. "I can definitely do that." She takes the half-opened box back and rips the cardboard open. The deep, emerald green of the dildo catches the light, and she giggles, and he laughs too - how can they not, when they're both a bundle of jittery nerves and that thing matches his costume so well and its metallic sheen shimmers in the light? And then she's tossed the ripped box and its contents on the bed, mouth back at his pulse, fingers tugging at his clothes - and he's almost surprised she hasn't just ripped them like the box.  
  
Grateful though, because Thea bought him the shirt for Christmas last year, and he's partial to it.  
  
"Clothes," Kara growls after suckling at his pulse, then she nibbles there, making him groan. "Off." Ship nips this time. "Now." Then she's suckling again, her hands moving to get the process started, but it's obvious she's close to making his clothes match that box if he doesn't hurry.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Oliver teases, grinning as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, her teeth making his grin fall as he hisses. He's out of that shirt pretty quickly, but she's already shoving his pants down - apparently he isn't quite fast enough for the Girl of Steel.  
  
Together they make quick work of his clothes though, and soon she's got him pinned on the bed, trailing kisses down from his pulse to his collarbone, down the middle of his chest, down, down, down. Her hair tickles over his skin, making him shudder and arch into her touches. Her hands grip his hips - and he groans, because he thinks about what she's going to do to him, thinks about her holding his hips and fucking him, and he's hard and leaking when her mouth finally presses against the underside of his cock.  
  
Kara licks the little bit of pre-cum from his tip, tongue circling around before she lets her lips close around him, suckling as he bucks, moans, his hands back in her hair. Her fingers wrap around him, stroking, only taking the tip of him in her mouth - it's frustrating and so good and too much and not enough.  
  
"Fuck, oh, fuck," he breathes, trying to steady himself, trying to keep from losing it already. He doesn't want to come, not yet, wants to drag this out as long as possible - he's got pretty good stamina, but nothing compared to a Kryptonian.  
  
She pulls her mouth away from him, and the air feels cold against him now - and she's grinning, because it's enough of a shock to help him get a grip, so to speak, on himself. She watches him close his eyes and just breathe, fingers stroking through her hair as his body backs away from the edge, her fingers around him but still. "Better?"  
  
He nods. "Yeah."  
  
She rubs her thumb over the head of his cock. "Tell me what you want." She's commanding, and it's pretty erotic to have Supergirl give you that kind of command, even if right now she's more Kara Danvers, with her gray slacks and baggy, pink night shirt on.  
  
Actually, that probably adds to it. Not that he doesn't get a thrill of her bossing him around when she's in the uniform.  
  
"I want you out of your clothes, for starters," he replies cheekily, his hands dropping down to her hips as she moves from between his legs to carefully straddling his thighs, her legs holding most of her weight. "And then I want you sitting up here."  
  
"Well then," she murmurs, leaning down to kiss him, her hands moving to his hips, fingers spread and palms flat and sliding up his sides, "Who am I to keep Oliver Queen waiting?" Her fingers curl then, her hands dragging back down, nails scraping past his hips and over his thighs as she slides off him and the bed, grinning when he hisses at the sensation. She stands there at the edge of the bed, slipping her pants and underwear down, shimmying them off and stepping out, her shirt coming down low enough that everything above her mid thigh is hidden from view. "Especially when we want the same thing." And then she's leaning over, hands on the mattress on either side of him, then a knee - and then she's crawling up and over him, coming to settle with his head cradled between her thighs, and she pulls her shirt up and off.  
  
Oliver groans, pressing his mouth to her slick cunt so she feels it, his eyes taking in the sight of her right above him. It's beautiful, a sight he never tires of, and he strokes the smooth skin of her back as he presses his tongue to her clit and begins to lick. He groans again, suckles there, fingers drawing circles on her skin, feeling her muscles shift as she arches , head falling back and hair tickling his arms.  
  
Kara gasps as his tongue presses to her opening, slipping in and then licking back up to her clit, lapping at her while she rolls her hips. Her hands move over herself, and he gets the perfect view of her fingers pinching her nipples, twisting gently - and when he growls, sucks hard on her, she lets out a sound that's somewhere between a laugh and a moan, pressing down more against his mouth.  
  
_Fuck_ , he wants to growl.  
  
"Fuck," she pants for them both.  
  
She tastes so damn good he doesn't mind - he welcomes the extra pressure, the feeling of her slickness smearing on his beard, his skin. He drinks up the sight of her, the sounds she's making. The way her breath hitches when he scrapes his teeth gently, just enough to add a new sensation, a little more pressure to her - the long, low moan she drags out as her body shudders when he moves a hand to her ass, thumb slipping between her cheeks to tease her there, too.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" She yelps it out this time, hips jerking and she snaps forward, hands bracing on the bed, rocking into his tongue and fingers. She's close, so close, he can see it on her face, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open.  
  
His cock aches, and he wants to be inside her, wants to feel it when she comes, but he stays where he is, keeps his hands on her - reminds himself that he wants to drag this out as long as possible. He wants her to be the first one to come today, maybe second too. So he rocks his hips helplessly and sucks her clit hard and presses his thumb into her fully and welcomes the weight of her as she finally crashes with a wordless cry, her hips grinding erratically against him as she rides it out.  
  
_Fuck_ , he wants to moan.  
  
She twitches above him, chest heaving for a few before her body starts to recover, Kryptonian stamina coming in handy. "Fuck," she pants out for them both again. Her eyes open and she looks down at him, smiling dazedly before she swings off him and onto her back, laughing breathlessly. "Mm, that was nice."  
  
"Good to hear," Oliver says, grinning, his face a damp mess. He licks his lips and savors the taste of her there, sorely tempted to move his head between her legs and make her come again. He starts to give in, starts to roll onto his stomach, but her knee bends so that her leg blocks him - he looks up, and she shakes her head with a 'tsk.'  
  
"Maybe after. But for now I want to get you ready," she tells him, her voice husky. She sits up, pushing him onto his back again as she slides to the edge of the bed. She grabs a bottle from the nightstand that he hadn't even noticed and moves to her knees gently giving one of his thighs a pat. "Come to the edge and spread for me, Ollie," she whispers, that nervous energy back, vibrating her whole body and electrifying the air between them.  
  
He grits his teeth, feels another rush of need shudder through him, and obeys. "Fuck," he breathes now that he can, the word coming out strained and needy and vulnerable.  
  
Kara rubs his inner thigh soothingly, pops the cap of the bottle - and then freezes in place, a wicked look forming. She sets the bottle back on the nightstand. "We'll get to that soon," is all she tells him when he lifts his head to watch her, expression quizzical. She flashes a grin at him, impish and adorable and sexy and then she scoots closer, lowering down. Her hands move under him, cupping his ass and lifting him enough for her to have better access, and it sinks in, what she's about to do.  
  
Oliver gasps out another, "Fuck," as Kara's tongue presses against him, wet and warm and new - and _good_ , so good as she licks, tongue circling his hole. His head thumps back against the bed, fingers bunching up the cover in his fists as he shudders while Kara licks and licks and _presses_ , pushes her tongue in. Fuck, it isn't the first time, but it's been a long damn time, he'd forgotten how good it could feel.  
  
She moans, and he feels it, and then a finger is there, alongside her tongue. It's slick, sliding in without much fuss, and Oliver knows she didn't grab the bottle, and then he moans, too, as he realizes she was touching herself. She slowly pumps her finger in, out, in, out, and adds a second slick finger, sliding them in and slowly, carefully scissoring them inside of him.  
  
"Fuck, Kara...I'm not, oh fuck," he groans and grits his teeth as she licks up to his balls, suckling there and then kissing over his cock, her fingers still moving in and out of him, tauntingly slow. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he finally manages, after she's pulled away, already aware of the fact. "You're amazing," he pants out, though he meant to say she's awful, she's cruel, she's driving him crazy.  
  
But amazing will do.  
  
She giggles, kissing one of his thighs and grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand. She removes her fingers from his asshole and squeezes some lube onto them, and a third.  
  
_Fuck._ He can't even get it out this time, can only swallow, mouth running dry again.  
  
She looks up at him, hesitating. "Is it still good?" she asks, maybe sensing the anticipation in him, the jittery nerves, wondering if it's second guessing, but he just nods, licking his lips - still tasting of her.  
  
"I'm still game," he reassures, and she grins, the concern easing out of her body as she presses her fingers to his asshole and slowly slips the three in. He groans, long and low in his throat, body arching as he feels her fingers making him stretch for her. It's a delicious burning - something new, something strange, something good and bordering on the edge of painful in a way that he welcomes, savors.  
  
"That's it, Ollie, open up for me," she whispers, her other hand having set the bottle down so she could rub his left side, soothing, approving, and it makes him buck, makes him gasp, nearly driving him over the edge. "You're doing so good." She kisses just below his navel, moving her fingers a little faster, a pressing in a little deeper. "I think you're ready for me now. You want that?" she asks, her tone completely different from just a moment ago but still checking on him.  
  
_Oh, fuck, yes, please, now, now, now,_ he wants to shout, wants to plead, but all he can do is groan and nod frantically.  
  
Kara slowly slips her fingers out and places another kiss below his navel, then up, then up, up, up, sliding her body up his, until she's kissing his mouth hungrily, over his chin and jaw, tasting herself on his skin, in his beard. She moans too, feeling his cock twitch where it's pinned between them, pre-cum leaking onto their skin. "Hold your legs up," she instructs and pulls away, grabbing a pillow and placing it under him as he obeys. She stands, a vision framed by his legs - her eyes are dark and hair a wild mess, inner thighs damp and glistening with her own juices. She grabs the harness and dildo, and Oliver can only lay there, gripping his own legs so hard it almost hurts as he waits, watches, as she gets the strap-on secured.  
  
He has to say, he loves that color on her.  
  
She's grabbed the lube again, and drizzles some over the fake cock - not quite as thick as his own cock, but roughly the same length - hand rubbing the lube over it completely, all the while keeping her eyes on him. She kneels back on the bed, guiding the tip of it between his cheeks and studies him, looking for any sign of uneasiness or discomfort.  
  
Oliver just shudders, eyes closing, and he bites his lip, ready, needy.  
  
She waits, pressed there, almost pushing in - the sensation is taunting, drags out another moan from him.  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Please, Kara - fuck me!"  
  
One hand on his hip, one hand holding the strap-on steady, she slowly sinks in - it's big, wide, full, deep, and she just keeps sliding into him, stretching him out until finally her hips are snug against him. It's overwhelming and amazing, that delicious pressure that's hot and full and almost too much, almost painful, and she stays still and buried in him, letting him adjust, making him savor it.  
  
"Still game?" she pants, and he can feel her vibrating, shaking, and it's a thrill, knowing she's enjoying this too, knowing her control is straining.  
  
"Still game," he pants out, wanting to touch her.  He refrains, unsure if she wants him to keep himself in this position for her, if she wants him to wait for her instructions. "Kara, it feels so good," he tells her, blinking his eyes open until he can focus his vision, welcoming the sight of her looming over him.  
  
Her eyelids flutter at that, and she moan's leaning in for a kiss before pulling back, pulling almost all the way out - and then she's in again, there's no sinking in this time, nothing slow, and they both pant as she moves, finding a steady rhythm. She grips his hips with both hands, kissing one of his calves before whispering breathlessly, "You can let go now, you can touch me."  
  
Oliver moans and does so, letting the heels of his feet dig into the mattress, legs pressing against her sides as she moves, as she fucks him, his hands roaming all over her. He can feel his body adjusting, acclimating to this new sensation - he'll be sore later, and the thought only makes him shudder, wanting that experience. He wonders if this is how it feels for her, this fullness, and his sucks in a breath, body shuddering. His fingers skim over her sides, her breasts - his thumbs brush over her nipples and he grins when she moans. He pinches, twists a little, enough to give some pressure there, and it's enough to make her hips jerk, rhythm thrown off briefly, and they both groan.  
  
"Touch yourself," she tells him, voice husky and insistent. "You told me you wanted me to watch that, so give me a show."  
  
He quickly moves a hand to himself, and he can't help but let out a wordless cry of pleasure, of satisfaction of finally reaching this point, the relief of finally wrapping his fingers around himself and squeezing, pumping his cock in sync with her thrusts.  
  
_Fuck._ "I'm so close," he tells her, voice throaty and strained. "Fuck, it's so good."  
  
"Fuck, yes, come for me, Oliver." She leans down and kisses him, shifting slightly, her movements picking up speed, and the new angle makes him see stars, makes him grunt and his fingers smear more pre-cum over his cock. She's watching him, shaking, eyes glued on his hand on his cock as she keeps thrusting so she hits that sweet spot, making him curse and shout and babble nonsense.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he wants to scream, _Kara, Kara, Kara_. He wants to tell her he loves her, wants to tell her how good it feels, but he's there, he's right there on the edge - and he wants it to be good for her too, but all he can do is tremble, all he can do is stroke his cock as his body goes rigid and his hips jerk against hers. He isn't sure if he makes any noise as he climaxes, just knows he can feel her still fucking him, can feel his cum pumping out over his fingers, onto his abdomen, can feel his toes curling and legs shaking and those stars he was seeing all bleed into each other until all he can see, all he can feel is white, hot bliss. And then he's back on the bed, back in the present - with Kara, her body still and her hips snug against him and her hands gently rubbing his hips and sides.  
  
He's half tempted to ask her to marry him right then and there.  
  
Her hair tickles his chest, giving him a heads up that she's leaning down again, and instinctively he tilts his head up for the kiss. She giggles against him, breathless herself. "I'm guessing you liked it?"  
  
_Fuck yes. Marry me. Do it again. Have pity on me and wait a little while. Show me no mercy and don't stop, don't ever stop._  
  
"Uh, yeah. Wow." He laughs a little too, exhales deeply, and just lays there like the limp noodle he feels like, barely able to keep his eyes open. "That was amazing. For you?"  
  
Kara grins, nods. "Oh, it was very good. I, um, I definitely will want to put this," she wiggles, making him moan almost pitifully, "To good use." She moves her hands to his face, cupping gently, and gives him a rather chaste, gentle kiss, and then slowly pulls back, pulling out completely.  
  
Oliver moans again at the sudden shift and the absence of her, losing that fullness in him. Oh, yeah, he'll be a little sore. A good sore. Instinctively, he reaches out for her blindly, unable to really keep his eyes open and focused, but she's already up and just gently squeezes his outstretched hand.  
  
"Just a sec, Ollie," she comforts him. There's a whir and a little breeze that tells him she's sped out of there, and then she's back, crawling onto the bed next to him. He feels something warm and wet on his groin and shudders, biting back another almost pitiful moan, resisting the urge to try to bat her hand away. "Shh, just need to get you cleaned up." She kisses his temple, and he's almost embarrassed at how wiped out he is - he blames it on the newness of what they did - but he can't deny he's enjoying this aspect too.  
  
This is also rather new.  
  
Kara gingerly cleans him up - his cock, his stomach, his cheeks, his ass, kissing his temple and cheek and neck, whispering to him how good he was, how much she enjoyed it, and he shudders, almost getting hard again but not quite up to it yet. She nuzzles her nose against his neck and kisses over his calming pulse. "All done."  
  
"I love you," he blurts out, without really thinking, too sated and still dazed to stop himself now that he has the capacity for coherent speech again.  
  
Kara laughs, gently, and kisses his mouth again. "That good, huh?"  
  
Oliver finally forces himself to open his eyes and look up at her, focus on her, and reaches up, cupping her face. "Yeah. That good." His thumb strokes her cheek as she just watches him, _studies_ him, but then she just smiles and nestles next to him, tossing the cloth she was using into the bathroom - and part of him is afraid of what that silence means, and part of him is just relieved.  
  
"So," he says a few minutes into the post-new sex act cuddling session, "They got any other sex toys in Arrow Green?"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my husband who got me shipping this as a joke and then I caught feelings.


End file.
